Olog-hai
Olog-hai are trolls made by Sauron to be immune to sunlight. They spawn in Mordor throughout the day due to the ash clouds made by Mount Doom. They are about four meters high and feared for their brutal force and highly valued by evil commanders. They are very strong, carry giant warhammers and wear Olog-hai armor. Behavior Olog-hai wander around Mordor and attack any negatively aligned to Mordor NPCs or players within a 24-block range (greater tracking distance than normal foot troops). Like Mordor Orcs, Olog-hai will sometimes target players allied positively with Mordor until their alignment exceeds +50. They are far more dangerous than standard trolls, on account of their increased speed, health, and attack strength. The hammer of an Olog-hai deals three hearts of damage and inflicts a fearsome knockback. In addition, it will also affect any other good NPCs and players close to the point of impact. Damage and knockback decrease with range, but this ability makes the Olog-hai very effective at destroying multiple foes. Olog-hai also have much stronger armor than normal trolls, losing only three health with a hit from a mithril sword. Olog-hai only spawn naturally in Mordor, where they are subject to the same spawning conditions as other mobs. They spawn throughout the day there regardless of light level. Sometimes, a double-headed Olog-hai will spawn. These are stronger than the usual single-headed variety. Drops The Olog-hai drop troll bones, and on occasion, Orc steel ingots. They do not drop their armor or warhammer, because their warhammer is so heavy that it could not be wielded by any man, Elf, or Dwarf, and, for a similar reason, their warhammer cannot be crafted. Their armor is also too large for any other creature to wear, so it too, does not drop. (In fact, the armor and hammer are not items but part of the Olog-hai textures so the game doesn't even know that the troll has them.) Combat Strategies The best way to fight Olog-hai is to jump into the nearest body of water and shoot them with a bow. They are quite slow in water, so it takes some time to reach you. You should keep some distance from them, because they have a long range attack and can kill you in one hit if you have no armor. Hiring An Olog-hai can be hired if your Mordor alignment is +500 or higher, and you have 60 silver coins or more. Advantages *Extremely powerful against melee infantry units *Takes a lot of damage before going down *Very fast and high attack strength *Sometimes will be hired as a double-headed varient Disadvantages *Requires a lot of alignment and money to hire so hiring large armies is difficult *Doesn't fit into confined spaces (making underground combat difficult) *Vulnerable to ranged units; a few Gondor/Rohan archers can knock an Olog-hai back faster than it can charge *Weak if stuck in the water; a single Gondor Archer (or other ranged NPC) can bring down a swimming Olog-hai Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Trolls Category:Mordor Category:Hirable